The Forest of Magic
by Domvoia
Summary: Jack was in a fight with Ralph and Piggy but now he's in a dark forest? Rated M for future content


**A/N: I had to write this for English. Yes, it was actually assigned! There are a couple... Gay hints. My friend told me to publish this lol**

Jack took a step back, raising his hand up to wipe away the blood that was trickling from his mouth. He stared up at the blond haired boy who was _flying_ in the air on a _broom_. He took a deep breath before looking around at his surroundings. Jack could see trees and trees and just _trees_. Plus it was so gloomy and dark in this… forest he guessed. He could have sworn he had just been on the island fighting with Ralph and Piggy. He glanced back at the boy before speaking. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Be quiet for a moment while I figure out why _you_ showed up. My father will hear about this… I could've sworn I was summoning a fairy. Not a… brown-haired naked muggle," the boy muttered, placing a finger on his chin as he stared down at Jack.

Jack puffed out his cheeks before pointing up at him. "Where am I? And what is a muggle?" he demanded, eyes narrowed as his trust for the other boy somehow managed to become lower than he had ever imagined possible.

The flying male was silent for a moment as he stared intently. "You're in a forest in the middle of Scotland. I have no idea who you are but why are you so… indecently clothed?"

"My name is Jack! And you don't need to know that!" he huffed out and glanced around. "How do I get back? I need to take back the conch shell!"

"Well, I am mystified about how I ended up conjuring you. My name is Draco Malfoy," he said and lowered to the ground. "Chill out Jake, we need to get moving. You'll be coming with me until I figure out what is going on," he spoke with a heavy sigh at the end as he plopped onto the solid earth.

"What do you mean _Jake_? My name is Jack!" he snapped before running his fingers through his hair. "And I am going nowhere with you! I want to go back! Be with my choir! And my hunters!"

"Oh hush already," Draco frowned and snapped. Suddenly a wand popped into his hand. "I need to get a few supplies to get you back. And are you actually sure about that? I mean, you don't have to be.. wherever you were without clothes."

Jack stared at the blond for a moment before crossing his arms and biting his lip. He looked to his right, thinking of the other boys on the island. "I need to get back. I mean, really, they need me. They need a leader that isn't Ralph or Piggy! The other boys need someone who can help them live! Plus they need help taking down the beast! Whatever it is…" he muttered and looked back at the boy with a sudden look of determination. "I don't know what you are but… They need me."

"Alright, alright," Draco said waving his hand. "What are you… twelve? Be a kid for a little longer. It's no fun to actually have to grow up quickly," he said and began to move about the forest. "We need to gather a few supplies first before I can send you back to where I summoned you from."

"What supplies do you need? I might be able to help. I'm really good at hunting if that's what you need!" Jack said and placed his hands on his waist. "If you just give me a spear, I can take a boar down by myself!" he promulgated with a grin.

"I highly doubt you can do that Jake," Draco sighed and stretched. "And there is no need to kill any animals for this spell. We just need a few herbs."

"My name is _Jack_. And I have absolutely no idea what herbs are… Are they some kind of thing?" he asked with a frown.

"Everything is a thing idiot," Draco snapped as he squatted down to pick something. He glanced over at Jack before he shook his head. "You need clothes. I don't care that I'm just a few years older than you. I can't stand seeing another male naked," he said and stripped himself of his robe before tossing it at the brown haired boy.

Jack frowned but pulled the cloak on. He stared at the other boy for a moment in advanced to squatting down with him. "What are you looking for?" he asked looking at him in the corner of his eyes.

"This plant… I need three more of it," he said offering it to the other boy as his other hand moved some greens out of the way. Jack hesitantly took the object from the blond's slender fingers.

Jack's eyes studied the plant and then scanned the forest floor for the essential substance with it's four leaves. "What is this plant?"

"It's Betula papyrifera," he mumbled before grabbing another one at the same time as Jack did.

"I have no idea what that is…" he let out laugh before looking over at the older male. "You know, you have really pretty grey eyes."

Draco looked over at him with a raised eyebrow as he let out a muffled "thank you." He turned away and grabbed the last one before standing. "We just… need a couple more and then we got it."

"Really?" Jack said excitedly and shook his head. "That's fantastic. So I should be back in no time?"

Draco didn't answer him as he begun to search and grab ingredients. After about an hour, he finished and let out a satisfied sigh. Jack had sat down and was watching the slim boy move about, blond hair getting messy every time Draco would bend down to get something. He would let out a silent laugh as the boy would fix his wrinkled clothes as he stood and as his elder would mumble to himself and spin about.

"Finished!" Draco announced before turning to the brown haired boy. "Well, are you ready?" he asked as he broke the boy out of his daze.

"As ready as ever," he grimaced as he stood and took a deep breath. "Will you be able to do it?"

"Well, if I just reverse the spell, it should work," Draco noted and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and lead him into the middle of a circle. He began to place the herbs down on the ground and looked at Jack before giving him an encouraged expression. "Good luck Jack," was the last thing Draco Malfoy would ever say to Jack.

"Thank you Draco," Jack smiled before disappearing when the blonde snapped his index and thumb fingers.


End file.
